Ouran Truth and Dare!
by LURVEuALL
Summary: I know there are like... 6 Ouran Truth and Dare's out there, but I wanted to make one of my own. Just because I wanted to. Warning- Mostly crack, but also lang and possible 'adult situations' depends on the reviews I get. R and R please!


Me: Hello everybody, I'm LURVEuALL AKA Dannielle Auttumns, or Danni for short! I have 'convinced' the host club members to do a T and D show with me!

Kyouya: Well yeah, you nearly tied us down and forced us to join…

Me: *ignoring Kyouya for the moment* I'm going to introduce everybody now!

Tamaki: You're awful hyper aren't you D-chan?

Me: YES I AM! Because as of June 12th I have finally become 16!

Tamaki: *applauds* Happy birthday D-chan!

Everyone else: *silent*

Me: *smiles* Tamaki, you are too kind *glares at everyone else*

Kyouya: We're you going to introduce everyone?

Me: Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me. I got off topic there for a moment. *holds up list* First off is the host club president himself! Tamaki Suoh!

Tamaki: *bows to me and takes my hand* Thank you for having me here today princess. *kisses my hand*

Me: Tamaki, don't call me princess, for the love of god it's the one nickname I can't stand.

Tamaki: *cocks head cutely and smiles*

Me: Next off is the Shadow King, Kyouya Ootori!

Kyouya: *smiles but otherwise ignores me*

Me: Next are the bringers of brotherly love, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!

Fangirls and boys: *applaud*

Hikaru and Kaoru: *wearing hats* D-chan, can you guess which one of us is Hikaru and which-

Me: SAVE IT YOU TWO! I can tell which one of you is which with my eyes closed.

Hikaru and Kaoru: No you can't!

Me: *sighs and points to Hikaru* You're Hikaru.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Uh-oh! Looks like you got it wrong!

Me: *facepalms* I'm not stupid you know, I know I'm right, your voices are different and Kaoru is more angsty and attractive.

Hikaru: *glares at me*

Me: HIKARU I CAN'T FIGHT WITH YOU KNOW, I HAVE TO INTRODUCE MY CAST! DAMN IT!

Hikaru: *cocks eyebrow* Someone's pissy today…

Me: I'm ignoring you. Next is Takashi Morinozuka!

Mori: *nods to me*

Me: *Holds up a peace sign to Takashi* You rock, don't ever change! Next is Mitskuni Haninozuka!

Honey: *glomps me* D-CHAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY CAKE?

Me: No… but I can make you some later, 'kay?

Honey: OKAY! *runs over to Takashi*

Me: Next is *looks at list and sighs* Haruhi Fujioka

Haruhi: Why am I here, you hate me.

Me: That I do, but I had to be *hold up hands for air quotes* "fair". I'm not too thrilled that you are here either sweetheart.

Haruhi and I: *glare at each other*

Me: Anyway…next is the host clubs manager Renge Hoshikugi

Renge: *comes up in her elevator thing laughing hysterically at something she finds funny* I'm glad to be here too!

Me: Super, next is Ritsu Kasanoda

Kasanoda: Sup, you can just call me Kasanoda.

Haruhi: Casanova-sempai?

Tamaki: But I thought it was-

Hikaru and Kaoru: Bossa Nova

Me: It's Kasanoda bitches! Get it right! *glares at everyone*

Kasanoda: Chill… it's cool Danni-chan.

Me: *holds up a peace sign to Kasanoda*

Kasanoda: *blinks then holds up a peace sign at me*

Me: SPREAD THE LOVE~!

Kyouya: Are you bipolar?

Me: *brings out Marshal and glares at Kyouya* The test results haven't come back yet.

Kyouya: smiles softly and goes back to… whatever he does*

Me: Anyway, last but certainly not least, President of the Black Magic club, Prince of Darkness Umehito Nekozawa!

Everyone else: NEKOZAWA?

Nekozawa: *comes out of shadows* It's a pleasure to be here Miss. Dannielle.

Me: *giggles* The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure.

Nekozawa: *smiles sweetly* Would you be interested in joining the Black Magic club, if you join I'll even give you a free Belzeneff doll.

Tamaki: *drags me away to whisper to me* Don't do it D-chan, he's scary and will put an evil curse on you.

Me: Tamaki, I will put a curse on YOU if you ever say that about him again.

Tamaki: *goes to emo corner*

Me: I appreciate the offer, but I just don't have enough free time on my hands. And besides, I don't go to Ouran, so I couldn't officially be a member anyway *shrugs*

Nekozawa: You sound genuinely displeased that you cannot attend, we are holding mass on Thursday if you still wish to, I mean.

Me: *smiles* I'll see if I can make it, how's that sound?

Nekozawa: Excellent, I'll see you there. *slinks back into the shadows*

Kyouya: You're carrying a torch for him aren't you? *smirks*

Me: Wha-NO! I-I mean… *blushes*

Kyouya: Danni you are like a comic strip.

Me: Quit being a bitch!

Kyouya: You mean 'bastard'

Me: I meant what I said *presses lips together and glares*

Kyouya: *eye roll*

Me: So anyway, for people who were wondering why this… thing was so long, it's because I have no dares to do yet. You can help me cut down on useless talk by sending in truth or dares by reviewing! I know this is like the sixth Ouran Truth and Dares, but I got bored and needed something to do, so send me in your truths and dares and I'll see what I can do!

Kyouya: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club! I probably never will! And the reason this is rated M is for my own reasons. Other than that I curse when pissed off enough, a lot really. So watch out for that, I'll update soon. Peace and Love all!


End file.
